Hurt by a werewolf, lives with one
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Post- battle Au: Teddy goes to stay with Bill during the full moon but he's scared because Greyback came to him in the night. I'm sorry i'm bad at summaries. (Remus, Sirius, and Fred live)
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares, why is it always nightmares? Every time he closes his eyes he sees them, the werewolf. The werewolf that hurt him almost broke his large family. William Arthur "Bill" Weasley sighed and looked over to the night sky out of his dining room window of Shell Cottage. It was a nice night but for some reason, Bill can't get some sleep. This does not happen; he never has any nightmares. "Daddy?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Bill turned around to see his daughter Victoire with tears in her eyes.

"What is it darling?" Bill asked her once she walked over to him and into his arms. Victoire buried her head in her father's shoulder. Bill then ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"I had a nightmare. I don't really want to be alone," Bill nodded and let out a breath, but he knew that he had to stay strong for his daughter.

"It's ok Vic. I'm right here. Do you want to talk about it?" Bill asked her. Victoire pulled out of her father's arms and let out a shaky breath.

"It was dark… you were yelling at mum…. and Teddy was missing and then…..then everything went black. I was alone at Hogwarts, no one wanted me," Victoire started to cry and Teddy pulled her into his arms once again. Bill knew that his nightmare was more of a memory, but he was not really to tell her about Greyback.

"I'll take you back to bed ok. It's late love," Victoire looked at him with fear in her eyes but she nodded anyway. Bill smiled and carried Victoire to her room.

Once Bill put her back to bed, he went into his study and sat down at his desk. He then ran a hand over his scarred face and let out a breath. That nightmare, no it was not because it happened. Bill knows that he should try to forget it but how can you forget something like that? "Bill?" Bill turned around to see his wife Fleur. This is when Bill noticed that it was around eleven at night. Fleur had gone to bed early. "Are you ok?" she asked voice filled with sleep and worry. Bill did not say anything for a while as he shook his head. He then let out a breath.

"That nightmare again. I don't really want to tell Vic about it though. Do you remember when she asked me this morning about it, but I don't want her to know yet," Bill said putting his head in his hands. Fleur nodded and walked over to him. She did not really need to say anything, and Bill was grateful for that. So, they stayed quiet for a while. Which Bill was glad of. "Teddy is coming over tomorrow. Harry is on a mission; Ginny is going to the doctor. She thinks that she going to have a baby! His grandma can't watch him because she's sick. So, Teddy will stay here on the full moon," Bill told her after a while. Fleur nodded and Bill knew that he should get some sleep. though he tried to earlier, but it did not work. Fleur saw this and said:

"Why don't you come to bed dear," she smiled while Bill stood up and followed her out of the room and into their room.

Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin sighed as he packed his bag. He knew that the full moon was today, and he should have packed yesterday but he was worried about his father like he always is. For his father was a werewolf. He did not care though for he loved his father no matter what. Teddy was also scared about what had happened the last night while he was reading in his bed. Greyback came to him through his window and told him things like that he was going to turn in and make him part of the pack. This thought made Teddy shiver but when he looked at the door to see his cousin Sirius Orion Black the Third in the doorway. He let out a breath that was filled with fear though Sirius did not hear it. "Hey, you ready to go?" Sirius asked Teddy who nodded slowly.

"Yes, I wonder how Vic is doing," Teddy said as he put his bag over his shoulder. After Teddy said this Sirius laughed and led him out of the room.

"Do you like her?" Teddy rolled his eyes at this but did not say anything. Sirius smiled and brought him to the fireplace. "Ready?" Teddy nodded and Sirius called: "Shell Cottage!"

Bill woke to the voices of Teddy and Sirius. He smiled though at the fact that he did not have a nightmare this time. But he feared that tonight he will. Since it was the full moon. "Bill? Bill? Are you up yet?" Sirius called from the living room. Bill let out a sigh and got out of bed and walked out of the room and into the living room to see Teddy and Sirius. Only Teddy looked tired and Bill knew why. Remus had told him that he can't sleep the day before the full moon or on it.

"Hey guys," Bill said to Sirius and Teddy. Sirius smiled as well as Teddy, but Teddy rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hello," Teddy said to Bill who nodded. Teddy turned to Sirius and said: "Tell dad, good luck for me," Teddy's voice was shaky and filled with sleep. Sirius nodded and went back to the fireplace.

"I will Ted, don't worry," Sirius said before he left though the Floo. Bill clapped his hands together and smiled at the half-wolf.

"What do you want to do Ted? We have some books. Fleur is still sleeping as well as Vic. So, it's just going to be us," Teddy let out a shaky breath and nodded as he sat down. Bill saw that something was bugging him. "Ted?" Teddy looked up with his eyes full of tears. Bill did not know what was going on so he sat down next to him and waited to see if Teddy was going to say anything.

"He came to me last night. Greyback. I…I tried to call for help but for some reason, I could not. It…..How can I tell this to dad or Sirius? Uncle Bill I don't know what to do," Teddy told him with tears falling out of his eyes even more now. Bill hummed but he did not say anything as he ran a hand over his face. "What do I do?" Teddy asked looking at the door. Bill sighed and nodded but again he did not say anything as he stood up.

"Come on, let's make something to keep your mind off of it," Teddy smiled and nodded as he stood up as well and followed Bill out of the room.

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is going to be a full story or a one-shot. Tell me want you guys think. Should I make more? Or should I leave it at this? Tell me what you think, and I'll see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	2. Seeing monsters

Teddy was quiet while he and Bill started to make food for the girls. Bill was worried about him, but he did not want to show it to Teddy. "Ted, did your father give you a note for me?" Bill asked Teddy through who nodded with a sad smile and walked into the living room to get his bag. Bill smiled a little, but he felt bad for Teddy would who is just scared about what will happen next. Asking questions like, will Greyback find me? Will he turn him or hurt his father? Bill ran a hand over his scarred face and watched as Teddy walked in.

"Here you go uncle Bill," Teddy said handing him the letter. He, however, did not say anything else. Bill nodded with a sigh knowing that Teddy is still upset about Greyback coming into his room at night. Bill wondered though, why he did not say anything to anyone else. He was touched that he told him first, but he wondered why. Bill shook his head and read:

"_Dear Bill,_

_How are you? Sirius and I are doing just fine. I'm writing to you because I won't be dropping off Teddy on the full moon and Sirius sometimes does not know what happens to Teddy on it. First: Teddy does not really eat so if you can try to get him to eat something, that would be great. Next: Teddy does not sleep either. So, he might be really tired when he gets there. He's been acting a little weird lately and I don't really know what. Maybe you can help him and give me advice about how to get through to him. Teddy can be closed off. I don't know where he gets that from. Thank you again for this. _

_See you soon,_

_-Remus Lupin._

_P.S Teddy might have a nightmare about Tonks or me dying. Don't be alarmed this happens all the time. Thank you again for doing this," _

Bill let out a breath and nodded to himself and looked at Teddy who was looking at the paper and Bill wondered why this 8-year-old was reading the paper.

"Teddy?" Bill said as he walked over to him slowly. Teddy looked up from the paper and sighed.

"Yes?" he asked in a tired voice but there was also a little fear there also. Bill heard this and sighed.

"Your father said that something has been off. Is Greyback coming to you every night?" Bill asked with a shaky voice that Teddy never heard him use before. However, Teddy did not say anything as he stood up and walked out of the dining room.

Teddy let out a breath when he pulled out a book from his bag and sat down with a huff. _'Bill was right. He has been coming' to him every single night since my 8__th__ birthday. How do I tell this to dad? Sirius. How do I tell Bill? Maybe that's where I start," _ Teddy sighed and stood up but he sat back down when he heard Victoire and Fleur in the dining room. He heard them for a few minutes before everything went quiet again. Teddy knew that they were going to have a girl's day out. "I think I should go say hi," Teddy said to himself as he walked over to the door and slowly walked into the dining room. "Hello," Teddy said slowly. Victoire smiled brightly and ran over to Teddy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ted," she said with happiness in her voice. Teddy smiled and hugged her back. "I'm so happy you are here. Guess what?" she asked after she pulled her arms off of Teddy. Teddy smiled a warm smile at her but Bill who was watching the scene saw fear and sadness in his eyes. Bill sighed but he let Teddy have this happy moment right now.

"Um, you found an old photo album?" Teddy asked making Victoire giggle and shake her head.

"No, Ted. Mummy and I go going to have a fun day today," she said before she ran over to her mother.

"Ready to go?" Bill asked them. they nodded and left the house with a pop. Teddy smiled but fear rose inside as he saw him, Greyback right in front of him.

"Hello, cub. I know you can see me,"

"He's here! He's here," Teddy called to Bill who looked in front of Teddy, but he did not see anyone or anything. Teddy had tears in his eyes as he pointed and called out once more but again Bill shook his head and slowly walked over to the 8-year-old.

"He can't see me, but I love to see you try and tell him that I'm here to take you home, cub,"

"Greyback. Bill Greyback is here. Bill, he's….." Teddy cut off and fainted.

**A/N: Cliffhanger hehe. Sorry. Tell me what you guys think. Thank you for my first review that means a lot. Thank you again and I will see you next time -Captain Voxland.**


	3. Half-wolf thoughts

Bill was nervous, Teddy had not woken yet since his outburst. He wondered why Teddy saw Greyback and he didn't. Bill sighed when he watched Teddy sleep on the couch. _ 'Well, at least he's getting some sleep.' _ Bill thought as Teddy started to stir. "Ted?" Bill said to Teddy who opened his eyes in fear.

"Greyback! Where is he?" Teddy called looking at Bill but not really seeing him. "Bill he's right…." Teddy cut off and looked at Bill and for the first time since he saw Greyback, he really saw him.

"Uncle Bill?" Teddy said looking at Bill who had a look of worry and relief on his face. However, he did not say anything as he smiled and ran a hand through his long red hair. "What happened? Where's…. where's…. Greyback?" Teddy asked sitting up and looking around him. Bill sighed but he did not say anything as he pushed Teddy back down.

"Ted, you need rest. I think maybe that's what's going on," Teddy looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't need rest. I…..I…" Teddy trailed off with a sigh and Bill wondered what was going on with this 8-year-old. However, he decided not to ask him instead he nodded and walked over to the chair next to the couch and sat down. "Bill, what's going on with me? I…..I don't understand," Bill nodded but he did not say anything for he did not know what was going on either. So, he sighed and said:

"I don't know Ted, but we will figure this out, alright," Teddy nodded with a smile, but Bill sat his hair change to a bright pick and Bill wondered why. He, however, did not say anything about it as he got off his chair and walked into the dining room. "You want something to eat?" Bill asked before he walked in, but he knew that Teddy will not say yes. Just like he thought Teddy shook his head.

"I'm not hungry but thank you," Bill nodded with a sigh and walked onto the dining room to get something to eat.

Teddy sighed and picked up a book and started to read but he was really lost in thought about what just happened. The same thing happens every time he goes to sleep now, and he can't explain it. This scares him but he can't tell his dad or Sirius. For they won't understand anything. Teddy let out a breath and looked to the fireplace and smiled a little thinking about his mum. He did not know that looking at a fireplace makes him think about her, but it does. Oh, how he missed her. He some times wondered what she was like. Did she not like flying like him? Or did she love to read like him and his dad? He knows that she also was a Metamorphmagus like him, but this is something that he already knew. Teddy wanted to get to know her, laugh with her, hang out and love her. He still loves her, sure but he wanted to know her. "Thinking about your dear mother, cub?" Teddy turned around fast and opened his mouth to call for Bill but Greyback held his hand out to stop him from saying anything. "You know he can't see or hear me right, cub?" Teddy sighed and stood up.

"Why are you here!?" Teddy called trying to get Bill to hear him, but he knew that this was not posable. Greyback laughed at this and shook his head.

"I wanted to see how my little cub is doing," Greyback said still laughing. Teddy closed his eyes trying to get Greyback to go away, but this was not a dream and Greyback was really here. Or was he? Teddy did not know for sure. "How is your father doing?" Greyback asked Teddy who calmly stood up and walked to the door and into the dining room but this was not the best thing because the werewolf followed. Only Teddy did not know this as he sat down across from Bill with a smile.

"He's back," Teddy said to Bill who was looking at the paper. Bill hummed and nodded. "I saw him in the drawing-room. I think maybe he's still in there but…" Teddy cut off with fear and sadness in his eyes. "He knows about mum. Uncle Bill, I don't know what to do," Teddy added with tears in his now gray eyes. Bill nodded not sure what do say other than:

"Did you tell your dad? Or did you just tell me? I'm sure your dad will understand. I don't think I understand this. Greyback coming to you in your mind does not sound good. Ted, when you get back home you can tell him. I'll help you. In the meantime, why don't we try to not listen to him and do something fun," Teddy smiled at Bill. He was glad that he did not say that this was all in his mind. Well, he kind of said it but yet he didn't. Teddy sighed and looked at the paper that Bill was reading and smiled when he read the front page:

"_**Werewolves laws lifted. Thanks to Hermione Granger and Professor Remus John Lupin. Members of The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's army. If you want to read more turn to page 7." **_

"Huh, it seems that your father is a true hero, cub. Are you proud of him?" Teddy shivered at the sound of Greyback's chilling voice. However, this time Teddy did not say anything back to him as he smiled and said:

"Hey, uncle Bill. The werewolf laws have been lifted. Dad can get a real job now," Teddy's voice was shaky but filled with happiness and pride. Bill smiled and nodded but he did not say anything for he was talking a drink for his coffee.

"That's wonderful Ted, what do you want to do today?" Bill asked putting the paper down and looking at Teddy with a small smile. Teddy thought for a minute before he said:

"Can we go and look for pictures of my mum?" Teddy asked with fear in his voice, but Bill smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, Ted. Come on. I think they are around here somewhere," Bill said standing with Teddy doing the same thing.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this story. I was working on another story before this one and I wanted to finish it. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Is this story good? I really like writing Teddy and Bill I think it's so fun. To make things clearer, Tonks died in the Battle of Hogwarts, but Remus did not. Sirius also is still alive. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time -Captain Voxland **


	4. Cursed little wolf: Part One

Teddy was in the guest room when Victoire and Fleur got only. Only Teddy did not want to go down and say hello, for Greyback kept coming up to him. He won't leave him alone and Teddy wished that he wound. Teddy sighed and looked at the book that he had brought with him. He knew that tonight he will not get any sleep and he will see him once again. The young half-wolf ran a hand through his blue hair and looked at the door when he heard a knock. "Come in," Teddy said in a tired voice. Though he was not a full werewolf he could still feel the pull of it, and he hated this part, feeling the moon even though he does not turn.

"Ted?" Bill cut him out of his thoughts and looked to the doorway. Bill was holding Victoire and Fleur was behind him. "Hey, we are going to put Vic to bed. Do you want to say good night?" Bill asked Teddy who nodded as he put his book down on the nightstand before he got off his bed and said:

"Good night Vic," Teddy ruffled her heir making her giggle. Bill smiled at this, but he saw the fear and tiredness in Teddy's eyes which were now a dark blue. This was all Teddy said for he was too tired to say anything. Bill smiled at Teddy before he gave Victoire to Fleur. He kissed her on her head before he watched them leave the room. Teddy smiled a little and walked over to his bag without noticing that Bill was still in the doorway. Teddy then sighed as he pulled out an old Hufflepuff scarf and a picture from his bag as well as a plush wolf. The half-wolf hugged these things still not seeing Bill watch him. "I hope you are proud mum," Teddy said under his breath, but Bill heard it all the same. Bill sighed and walked more into the room. When Teddy got off the floor, he paused and stared at Bill.

"Sorry, I'll leave but is that your mother's scarf?" Bill asked Teddy who walked over his bed and put the picture on the nightstand and nodded slowly but he did not say anything till he got onto the bed and sighed.

"Yeah, dad gave it to me but it's not the same. This is why I want to be in Hufflepuff, I want to be just like mum. I want to meet her, tell her about everything. Hug her and do things with her. You know. You don't understand but I wished that you did. Thank you for listening to me anyway," Teddy said as he looked at the wolf plush and wrapped the scarf around his neck before he picked up the book off the nightstand and opened it to a page. Bill sighed and walked over to him, but he did not say anything as he sat down on the bed.

"Ted, I know I don't understand but that does not mean that I can't help you. whatever you need, I'm right here. Harry's here as well as your father and other family," Bill said making Teddy smile and nodded but he did not say anything. "Right, it's late. I know your father said that you don't sleep but at least try to, alright?" Teddy looked up at him and nodded then went back to his book. Bill smiled and walked out of the room.

Teddy did not go to sleep even though Bill told him that it was a good idea but the call. The call of the moon kept him awake. The time was around ten and Teddy was still up trying to ignore Greyback who just appeared in front of his bed with a big evil smile on his face. "Hello, cub," Teddy did not say anything. He did not want to for he knew that this will just make things worse and Teddy knew that he should keep quiet. "What's wrong, cub? Wolf got your tongue?" the werewolf laughed making Teddy roll his eyes and went back to his book.

"I don't have to speak to you!" Teddy snapped before he could think. Greyback laughed again and walked over to him. Teddy, however, closed his eyes and shook his head. "You are not real," Teddy started to chant but Greyback laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am, and you are going to do something for me on this fine, fine…" Teddy got off the bed and ran out of the room cutting Greyback off.

Bill and Fleur were in the living room when Teddy came down the stairs running and with tears in his eyes. However, he did not say anything as he stood behind Bill waiting for him to see him and notice him. Teddy was scared when Bill did not see him nor did Fleur. "Uncle Bill?" Teddy said quietly but Bill did not say anything or see him. "Uncle Bill he's here. Greyback. He's in my room," Teddy said panicked. Teddy turned around fast when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"They can't hear you little cub. Now, since you are Lupin's cub. You have no choice but to do as I say. Come back up stares," scared Teddy nodded and followed Greyback up to the guest room after he yelled:

"Help!"

**A/N: Sorry about the wait and why this is so short, but I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think. Thank you again and see you next time- Captain Voxland **


	5. Cursed little wolf: part two

Bill and Fleur were sitting in the living room when they heard something coming for the guest room. Bill let out a breath knowing that Teddy must have seen Greyback once again. So, he got off his chair and walked out of the living room and to the guest room. What Bill saw was Teddy with his eyes closed and chanting something that was hard to make out. Worried he walked over to Teddy's bed and sat down. "Teddy?" Bill asked concerned when Teddy did not notice him. "Teddy, it's Bill. Can you hear me, Ted? Edward?" Bill said with a worried tone his voice. However, Teddy did not open his eyes and at this point, Bill knew that something was wrong. So, he picked up the 8-year-old and rushed him out of the room and into the living room. "Fleur, I'm going to take Teddy to the hospital. He won't wake up. I don't know what's wrong," Fleur looked at him with a worried look in her eyes and nodded.

"Of course, dear, I'll write to Sirius and tell him what's going on. I'll send it to him in the morning," Bill nodded before he apparated to the hospital.

Bill was getting annoyed at the healers when they said to wait in the waiting room but after an hour they were still not there. That's what he gets for going to get some help on the full moon at eleven o'clock at night. Bill closed his eyes when Teddy flinched in his sleep again and Bill was getting worried, but he was so tired and he feared that if he fell asleep, he will have that nightmare. "Edward?" Bill opened his eyes with relief when he heard a healer call Teddy's name. Bill slowly stood up and walked up to the healer with a small smile, but it did not hide the fear and tiredness in his eyes. There was also a wave of anger there when the healer backed a little from him with fear but then nodded knowing that Bill was, in fact, not a werewolf. For if he was he won't be here but in some basement or woods somewhere howling at the moon like Remus is now, at this moment. "Right this way Mr. Weasley," Bill nodded as he carried Teddy down the hall and into a room. Once the door to the room closed, Teddy opened his eyes and started to yell out:

"I will not join your little group of wolves!" Bill looked to the healer for help, but the healer sighed and did not say anything for a while as he ran a hand through his beard.

"I think, this boy. Is cursed. I've never seen anyone like it before," the healer hummed as Bill put Teddy down so that the healer can look him over. Bill watched nervously as he ran a hand over his scars and looked at Teddy who flinched in his sleep once again. "Yes, I'm afraid he is under some curse. I think you'll need to look in on how to brake it. Are you friends with his father or mother?" Bill sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, however, his father is a, a werewolf. Please don't judge the boy or his father. I'm a friend of his family. Sadly, I was a friend of his mother's but she, she died when he was one year old, Death eater killed her," Bill said sadly and sighed when the healer looked at Teddy and nodded. "Will, Ted wake up? I can't seem to get him up. His father says that he can't sleep on the full moon, after, during and after. Is the reason that he's not waking because of this. Or is it because of the spell of him seeing the dead werewolf Greyback?" The healer looked at Bill a little shocked and looked back at Teddy.

"So, he's seeing someone that died? This is something," he said looking at Teddy who's eyes snapped open and Teddy looked at Bill with tears in his eyes. However, he did not say anything for he did not see Bill but Greyback laughing at him and smiling a little.

"_Come with me Teddy, my little cub,"_ Teddy shook his head and looked at the door, but he still did not see Bill nor the healer that ran his wand over the 8-year-old.

"I think," the healer cut off when Teddy looked at the wall in fear and got off the bed that he was laying on and ran out of the room before Bill could stop him.

"Go away Greyback. I don't want to be a wolf. So, you can…" Bill and the healer did not hear anything else as they just stood there shocked. However, no one said anything as Bill nodded to the healer and calmly walked out of the room to find Teddy, but he feared what this spell was doing to this 8-year-old.

**A/N: What's going to happen? Lol. This will be in three parts. Sorry if this is short I could not think of anything else to put in this and I really wanted to post something tonight. Tell me what you guys think and I will see you next time. I don't know if Harry will come into the story. I'm not very good and writing him so I don't think he will be in this one. Thank you again for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	6. Cursed little wolf: Part three

Teddy was running for about 8 minutes calling every once in a while: "Leave me alone Greyback!" He did not stop running even when the people in the hospital called to him to stop running. However, he did stop when he tripped because he is very clumsily. Sacred Teddy looked up and saw Greyback in front of him. However, in his eyes it was Greyback but in reality, it was Bill with a worried look.

"Teddy?" Bill asked reaching out to the small boy. However, Teddy flinched back in fear and Bill sighed. Then Bill took a deep breath and picked up the boy who had fear in his eyes now.

"No, leave me alone Greyback!" Teddy called as he wiggled in Bill's arms. This made Bill sigh again as he pulled Teddy closer to his chest and hugged him tightly.

It was mid-morning now at the Lupin-Black house. Remus was still asleep when Sirius got the letter from Fleur. It read:

"_Dear Sirius, _

_I have some bad news to tell you. It turns out that me and Bill found out what was going on with Teddy and it's not good. It turns out that Greyback before he died, had put a spell on Teddy. It seems that this spell makes Teddy see him all the time. That's as much as I know but I think that there is more to this, but I have not heard from Bill yet. Write me back as soon as you can. Teddy is also in the hospital, don't worry I'm sure Bill's got it. _

_Yours,_

_Fleur" _

Sirius let out a breath and put the letter down. He knows that he will have to tell Remus when he wakes and is feeling better. "Greyback," Sirius sighed. "He's still in our lives even after Remus killed him. Oh, I hope Teddy is not in any danger," Sirius said as he looked into the fireplace lost in thought.

Bill was still holding Teddy when he brought him back to the room. "I've got him," Bill said with a defeated sigh. The healer looked at Bill and sighed also.

"Good, good. Ok now, where was I? Oh, yes, this spell. I fear the worst from it. You see when the spell gets stronger so will the person that's hunting young Teddy and the ghost of Greyback will not stop till he kills Teddy," Bill looked at the healer with fear in his eyes.

"Is, is there a way to break it?" Bill asked looking at Teddy who was asleep now, but Bill was still worried about the boy. The healer hummed and nodded.

"Yes, it will take some time though. I don't know how long the boy has, however," Bill let out a sharp breath and ran a hand over his scarred face. He did this so he could hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. He was unsure why he was crying though. Maybe because he's seeing Victoire in Teddy's shoes. "Don't worry Mr. Weasley, I'm sure we can think of something," after the healer said this he walked out of the room leaving Bill alone with Teddy. Bill let out a sad sigh and looked at Teddy.

"Don't worry Ted, we can fix this, and everything will go back to the way that they were before," Bill said to the sleeping child before he sat down.

Later Bill took Teddy home, well back to his home anyway. He told Fleur to take Victoire out for a while. He did not want her to see Teddy like this. Bill knew at some point, she had to. How, how do you tell your daughter that her best friend might die soon? How do you tell his father that his son might die? Bill let out a breath and ran a hand over his face before he looked at Teddy who opened his eyes. What Bill saw were tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Bill?" Teddy's voice was weak and it broke Bill's heart. "Don't let him take me. I don't want to be a werewolf; I don't want to be like him. I cant put dad though that," Teddy said slowly as he looked in fear behind Bill. "He's back!" Teddy cried before he closed his eyes. Bill let out a breath and ran a hand through Teddy's hair before he stood up and said:

"Teddy, I want you to listen, ok. This is a spell. you are under a spell. He is not real. Remember when I said that he's not real?" Teddy nodded slowly but he kept his eyes closed. "Ok, I'm going down to Floo call Sirius and get him over here and we can work this out. Do you understand?" When Teddy nodded Bill walked out of the room slowly and quietly.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait on this one. I've been really tired, and I started to watch Sherlock Holmes again lol. Tell me what you think. I love writing this story and I can't wait to see where my mind will take it. I think that there will be one more ch for this story. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland **


	7. Close call

Teddy was reading a book with his shaky hands when Sirius knocked on his door. "Hey, Ted," Teddy turned his head to look at Sirius and smiled a little, but he did not say anything. Sirius sighed and walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Teddy, however, did not look at him. This made Sirius sigh and look at the door. "Bill Is looking up on how to get rid of the spell," Sirius told his young cousin. However, Teddy did not look at him or say anything. This made Sirius sigh again and stand up. Sirius was about to leave the room when he saw Teddy's eyes roll to the back of his head. Sirius did not see anything that was hurting his cousin. What Sirius didn't see was Greyback with his hands around Teddy's throat.

"_If I cant turn you. then I'll just have to kill you cub," _the ghost of Greyback told Teddy who could not call for help. Sirius watched as Teddy struggled to breath and move.

"Teddy?" Sirius asked with worry dripping from his voice. "Bill! Bill, get your ass in here!" Sirius called with worry in his gray eyes. Bill came running in with a large book in his hands. Bill's eyes grew wide at the 8-year-old.

"What's going on?" Bill asked pulling out his wand and turning a page in the book. Sirius rolled his eyes, but his anger was masking his fear for the boy. "Ok, I'm going to try something," Bill said as he pointed his wand at the boy and said a spell, but nothing happened. Teddy's face turned blue and his eyes closed.

"Weasley, hurry," Sirius called as he took Teddy's hand into his own. Bill took a deep breath and turned the book to another page and closed his eyes before he called another spell. Bill kept his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw Teddy's eyes were closed and he stopped moving. Sirius had tears in his eyes. Bill watched sadly as Sirius tried to wake Teddy, but Teddy did not wake. There was a hand mark around Teddy's neck. Bill knew at this moment that he was too late. Teddy was gone. Oh, how will he tell this to Remus? Bill let out a breath and nodded slowly as he closed the book and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry," Bill said before he left the room. Sirius stood up and screamed in sadness and anger at Bill, but Bill was gone.

Sirius could not leave Teddy. How was he going to tell Remus that his son was dead? Sirius took Teddy's hand out of his and stood up to leave the room with tears falling down his face. However, Sirius turned around fast when Teddy started to cough and slowly open his eyes. Sirius ran back over to the bed and sat down with more tears falling down his face. Teddy, however, did not say anything as he looked around him and then looked to Sirius. "Teddy!" Sirius said running a hand through Teddy's sandy brown hair. "Teddy!" Sirius said again making Teddy smile and pulled Sirius into his arms. "Oh, thank Merlin," Sirius said as he pulled Teddy out of his arms. "Are you ok? Can you see him?" Sirius asked Teddy who looked around and shook his head with a smile. "It worked," Sirius said happily and stood up with a big smile. Then he ran to the door and called: "Bill! Bill! It worked," Sirius turned into Padfoot and jumped on the bed before he started to lick Teddy's face, Teddy giggled but stopped because his throat started to hurt. Padfoot got off and turned back into himself. "Sorry, Ted," Sirius said taking his hand into Teddy's.

Bill ran into the room with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand and tear stans on his scarred face. "It worked?" Bill said shocked and with tears in his eyes. Sirius smiled and nodded as he walked over to the door.

"Yes, thank you, Bill. You saved him," Sirius said making Bill smile, but he did not say anything as he looked at Teddy who had fallen asleep once again. Bill and Sirius knew that Teddy needed is rest. At this moment, Fleur and Victoire came home.

"Dear? We are home. How is Teddy?" Fleur called from the entryway. Bill smiled and nodded to Sirius who did the same thing before they left the room so Teddy can sleep.

'_like Father-like son I guess.' _ Bill though before he left the room after Sirius. _'Have to sleep after the full moon.' _ Bill thought with a smile as he walked into the living room.

**A/N: I hope you like this story and how I did this part. I know it did not work out the way I wanted to be, but I hope you like it anyway. Thank you all for reading. I'm going to do one more chapter for this and story so stay tuned for that. Thank you all and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland **


	8. Epilogue

Remus woke feeling better, but he could not help but feel worried. Worried about his son who was acting weird. When Remus opened his eyes, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in Sirius," Remus said weakly as the door opened. However, in the doorway stood Teddy with a bandage around his throat.

"Daddy!" Teddy said with a ruff voice. This made Remus nervous of course and wonder what happened to his son.

"Hello cub," Remus said as he picked up the half-wolf and put him on his bed next to him. "How are you?" Remus asked him as he looked at the doorway to see Sirius standing there. Sirius sighed and walked into the room. "What happened?" Remus asked without letting Teddy say anything. Teddy did not mind of course but he sighed also with a little tear run down his face.

"There is something I need to tell you," Sirius said walking over to Remus's bed and sat down. With a sigh, he started the story.

Bill smiled to himself as he watching his wife and child play on the floor, but he could not help but think about Victoire and the thing that he needed to tell her. He should have told her about that day way before this happened, but he knew that she would not understand. Taking a deep breath Bill said: "Vic, can you come here please," Victoire smiled and ran over to her father.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked with a smile, but it disappeared when she saw the look on Bill's face. Bill sighed and looked at Fleur who nodded. Bill sighed once again before he said:

"Do you remember when you asked me about my scars. Well, I think…. think that today is a good day to tell you," Bill sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked at Fleur once again. When she nodded he continued. "I was attacked by a werewolf. Now, I'm not a werewolf but,"

"You like meat. Just like Teddy," Victoire said making Bill and nod and laugh. "I don't care daddy. You look cool like that," Bill smiled even more and pulled the little girl into his arms and held her there for a long. At this time Bill, Fleur, Remus, Teddy, and Sirius knew that everything will be alright now and that there is nothing that this family can face without fighting.

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? If so tell me. Thank you again and Merry Christmas and happy Holloways. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
